happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Winter Wonderland (Happy Peep episode)/Chapter 2
This article is about the second chapter of the twentieth and special episode of Happy Peep "Winter Wonderland". Plot (With the group) *Mumble: Now, we have everyone together. *Phoenix: Yes, brother, we have everyone together. That's a good thing. *Erik: What can we do now? *Mumble: We must return to Winter Wonderland. Tack Frost need us again. *Atticus: He's like a Santa Claus, but something else. *Phoenix: We should go, then. Back to Winter Wonderland. (In Winter Wonderland, the music "Winter Wonderland" was playing in the background while everyone walking, cleaning up the floors, and Tack Frost sitting on his throne) *Tack Frost: How long the penguins are taking? *Frost Bite Guard: I don't know. *Frost Bite Knight: I bet, you wanted something. *Tack Frost: Guys, no! My friends will come. His name is Mumble HappyFeet. *Frost Bite Guard: He need help, yeah. (Outside of Winter Wonderland) *Mumble: There we are. *Phoeinix: Yeah, we are here. Let's go in. (Underwater, Ice Claw begin to break the ice looking for them, back in the land) *Mumble: Tack Frost, are you there? *Tack Frost: I am. So, you give me the news? *Mumble: I found Ice Claw freezing the water of Adelie-Land. *Tack Frost: No, it can't be. *Lovelace: We must stop the leopard seal as soon as the water will froze. *Mumble: We also need fish to survive. *Phoenix: We will stop Ice Claw and save the world. *Tack Frost: You guys must do it for good! *Raul: We can throw him some snowballs. *Phoenix: If the fish don't survive, I'm calling the people to come feed us. *Tack Frost: Aliens? NO! They steal the fish than last time. *Mumble: It was Beny's fault who caused this. *Hugh: Like stealing me. *Male Little Penguin: It not what we can do. *Tack Frost: My chance is clearly lucky for me to do this job. (In Skua-Land) *Boss Skua: How can a job get even worser? *Brokebeak: I don't know, we can get revenge on Mumble. *Boss Skua: That a perfect idea to do this. *Francesco: Yellaleg! The water is freezing and a leopard seal is doing it! *Boss Skua: Are you sure about this? *Francesco: Look! *Boss Skua: What? (The Ice Claw is warning the skuas about Tack Frost) *Ice Claw: OKAY, WHERE IS TACK FROST?! *Boss Skua: I'll go talk to him. *Francesco: But his teeth is sharp. *Boss Skua: Well, well, well. I met him but he kicked me out of his wonderland. *Ice Claw: I smell Tack Frost. Thank you. *Boss Skua: To join us, your name? *Ice Claw: Ice Claw. *Boss Skua: You destroyed the beach from our land and that's good. Join with me and we will rule Antarctica together! *Ice Claw: Sure, what can we do? *Boss Skua: We steal Noah's homeland, Penguin-Land and we will rule everything forever. *Ice Claw: But remember the earthquake Tack Frost has caused? *Boss Skua: If he did it, i'll kill him. *Furry: Boss, there is nothing to worry about. *Boss Skua: Okay guys, to Penguin-Land. (Ice Claw blow the beach into the lake and found his way to Penguin-Land) *Boss Skua: You got the directions. *Ice Claw: Right. *Boss Skua: The next christmas hoilday is wrecked by me. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Back in Tack Frost's castle) *Mumble: Tack Frost, is there anything special? *Tack Frost: I changed my mind, i'm sorry if Penguin-Land is going to be crushed in days. *Phoenix: What kind of talk is that? Without you, we will all die in the clutches of both the skuas, and Ice Claw! Do you want that!? If not, then you can help us save our homelands from further peril. *Tack Frost: I will join, we will stop Ice Claw together and save Antarctica for all. *Lovelace: We may join forces together on killing the skuas. *Phoenix: Actually, we will need to join forces if we are to save our homelands. *Tack Frost: Like defeating the leopard seals. *Phoenix: And the skuas. They're teaming up to take us down. (In Penguin-Land, the skuas has arrive when the lake was created by Ice Claw) *Boss Skua: Penguin-Land, how did they leave? *Ice Claw: They caused an earthquake earlier before. *Boss Skua: I see the point. *Ice Claw: This land belongs to me now. (The Ice Claw begin to blow everything on Penguin-Land and turn it into New Skua-Land) *Boss Skua: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHA. NEW SKUA-LAND IS BORN! *Ice Claw: Now, everything is frozen when Antarctica is ruled by us. *Boss Skua: We can kill Mumble and his friends now. *Ice Claw: Really? But not now. *Boss Skua: Your trying to pull my leg. *Ice Claw: But they don't have hands and i have filppers. *Boss Skua: I have feathers too. (All of the skuas laugh with their new homeland New Skua-Land that was taken over from the Emperor Penguins' home Penguin-Land. Back at Tack Frost's castle) *Mumble: We can also get elephant seals as their helpers to stop againist Ice Claw. *Nestor: They lived in the Land of the Elephant Seals. *Phoenix: We can get Bryan and the others to help us. *Mumble: And Shane and Darren. *Phoenix: Yeah, them, too. *Tack Frost: So, that's everything? *Phoenix: As long as we have all the other penguins in Adelie-Land and the elephant seals, and your forces, we can do this! (In Elephant Seal Beach) *Raul: So, we're in the Land of the Elephant Seals. *Lombardo: Gosh, the smell is bad there. *Mumble: At least, we find something special. *Erik: But we need Bryan's help. *Mumble: Okay. (Elephant Seals are fighting while Bryan begin to take thr lead) *Bryan: Everyone of Elephant Seal Land, we will retrace! *Elephant Seals: *roars* *Shane: Where are we going? *Darren: It's now the winter. *Bryan: Kids, your going to be someone else to be with you. *Shane: But dad. *Darren: Your with us. *Mumble: Bryan. *Bryan: Hey old friend, how can i help? *Mumble: Did you learn anything from Ice Claw? *Bryan: Well? An elephant seal who has ice claws. *Mumble: No, he's a leopard seal. *Bryan: Oh, i didn't pay attention. *Phoenix: This is a serious matter. Ice Claw, who is a leopard seal, has teamed up with the skuas and is trying to kill us all. We need you and the other elephant seals to come help us rid of them before the enemy can rid of us. And if you don't know, I am Mumble's brother. *Bryan: Oh, we should get going to Penguin-Land. *Mumble: Right, let's go. *Phoenix: Together, we can save our homeland. *Bryan: *roars to his colony* (As the elephant seals begin to move on, they were singing "Rawhide") "Rollin', rollin', rollin' Keep movin', movin', movin' Keep them doggies movin' Rawhide! Rain and wind and weather Hell-bent for leather Wishin' me girl was by me side Rollin', rollin', rollin' Keep movin', movin', movin' Keep them doggies movin' Rawhide! Rain and wind and weather Hell-bent for leather Wishin' me girl was by me side Move 'em on, head 'em up Head 'em up, move 'em on Move 'em on, head 'em up Rawhide! Count 'em out, ride 'em in, Ride 'em in, count 'em out, Count 'em out, ride 'em in Rawhide!" (Heading towards Snowy Plains, the ice was cracked from Ice Claw to see what's happening) *Bryan: Wait a minute? Is this the war like you guys did to King Polar? *Mumble: No, Ice Claw caused many cracks to end this land! *Phoenix: Ice Claw and the skuas are the ones responsible for us losing our homelands. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Christmas Stories Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep Season 2 Episodes Category:Happy Peep